Printers print on a printing medium by ejecting ink through a nozzle on a print head of the printer. The ink for printing is supplied from an ink reservoir. The ink reservoir is connected with the print head through a tube. The printer includes a system for pumping ink through the tube between the ink reservoir and the print head.